


not so innocent...

by gentlelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Older Louis, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelouis/pseuds/gentlelouis
Summary: harry was too young. he was too young and, ultimately, sinful. ever since the first time he'd visited louis' house, the older boy had been pining after him. thinking about him every passing second. oh, the things louis could do to that sweet, innocent boy...or the one where harry and lottie are  good friends but the tension between him and her older brother, louis gets too much.





	not so innocent...

**Author's Note:**

> new smut! it's pretty typical but i loved writing it. 20 year old louis, 16 year old harry. he's friends with lots, meets louis, thinks he's hot... it goes on from there.
> 
> bottom!harry, top!louis as always :)
> 
> alyssa xxx

harry was too young. he was too young and, ultimately, sinful. ever since the first time he'd visited louis' house, the older boy had been pining after him. thinking about him every passing second. oh, the things louis could do to that sweet, innocent boy...

he moved to their town of doncaster just 4 months ago, and lottie, louis' sister, had said he already practically ran the town. louis laughed and patted her on the back, congratulating the girl for managing to become friends with him. it was all lighthearted sibling banter, but if lottie had known how her brother really felt she would've flipped. 

the first time louis saw him was after work on thursday. he remembers it like the second week harry had been attending school with lots, and the pair came out of class with linked arms. harry had this brown, curly hair that fell messily in front of his eyes, curls wild, yet, somehow neat. that's what drew louis in immediately. then it was the eyes. when the boy came closer to his car, louis saw these bright green orbs standing out on pale, markable skin. god, he was beautiful.

"hello, sir," was the first thing he said. and if louis tried to convince you he didn't get a little hard when those words escaped pink, plump, kissable lips, he would've been lying.

"hi," was all he managed before lottie cut in eagerly.

"lou!" she exclaimed, dragging out the u sound, "remember the cute boy i was telling you about?"

louis raised an eyebrow, he was going out with lottie? "yeah, i do recall."

"good, well," she giggled and turned to harry. he giggled as well, "this is harry styles, he moved here last week, from holmes chapel!"

louis didn't care where he'd moved from, all he registered was harry styles. harry styles. of course, his name was sexy, wasn't it? was there one bit of this boy that wouldn't turn him on?

"very nice to meet you harry," and he did the civilised thing, sticking out a hand for the younger one to shake. when harry pulled away he spoke again, "so i assume you two are a... thing?"

harry threw his head back in the most gorgeous laugh. louis wanted to see that exposed neck a but in a different situation.

"no, silly," he turned to lottie who nodded encouragingly, "do i look like i like girls?"

chuckling, louis replied, "perhaps not."

suddenly, "oh my god!"

"what?" harry asked lottie quietly. and well, fuck. he was hot, gay and spoke in such a way that made louis want to shove his c-

he pressed his legs together.

"louis' gay too," lottie clapped her hands together, "you guys should-"

and for some reason, louis was cutting her off, "no."

"why?" both of them said in unison. oh god, harry was looking up at him through thick, lashes, and innocent look plastered on his face. at that moment, louis didn't even register the fact that he hadn't been opposed to going out with him.

"because you're like 14!"

"16," harry corrected, "older than lottie."

louis shut his eyes, regaining control. he was basically underage, after all, "still."

"i know," harry pouted, bottom lip jutting out, "it's such a shame all the hot guys are too old."

lottie nodded as if she understood what he meant, while louis stood there, completely muddled. harry called him hot. harry was fucking teasing him.

"i best be off! mummy's waiting," and he left after hugging lottie goodbye and throwing louis the cutest smile known to man. it took everything he had not to coo.

that boy radiated innocence. that was the most filthy thing louis had ever seen.

"fuck," he said on arrival, safe in his car, but forgetting lottie was sitting right next to him.

"did you get fucking hard from my friend?" she snorted.

"firstly," louis turned to her sternly, "language. secondly, you're 15, how do you even know about that?"

lottie rolled her eyes and spoke in a mocking tone, "firstly, hypocrite. secondly, as you said, i'm 15! everyone knows about that stuff, and you didn't deny anything."

"just because you know doesn't mean you bring it up with your brother," he pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "why the fuck did i decide to live with you?"

"language!" lottie exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

-

the next few times louis saw that boy were in similar situations, except, the older boy actually held his own in conversation. he found out that harry liked music and singing and was a brilliant artist.

"maybe you could come over sometime and look at my work!" and the statement had been directed at solely louis, who deemed the idea highly inappropriate. harry had seemed deflated after that.

then it was when he came over to their house for the first time. the boy found it so cool that lottie got to live with her 'awesome older brother' and not 'silly old parents.' louis had explained that, when he left home, his mum and dad had suggested he take in one sibling as their family was growing significantly. he'd been quick to accept, loving lottie to pieces. harry 'awed' and grinned, lips stretching over pearly white teeth. louis saw that the front two were slightly bigger than the rest, much like a bunny. actually, harry did resemble a bunny quite nicely.

the whole affair was going smoothly until lottie burst into louis' bedroom (the older boy had excused himself, not wanting to interfere) with some news.

"we're out of cupcake mix!"

"and? not my problem."

"can you go get some?" she whined.

"you want it, you get it," louis replied, eyes trained on his phone, "why do you wanna make cupcakes anyway?"

"cos it's fun and cute!"

and before he knew what he was saying, "harry's fun and cute, is that not enough?" shit.

"yeah," lottie seemed not to really notice the comment, "but it isn't the same."

no reply.

"fine!" she shrieked, "but you look after that boy, yeah?"

"whatever."

-

5 minutes. lottie had only been gone for 5 minutes when he heard it. the softest little whimper. despite how quiet it was, louis' head whipped to the wall, almost expecting to see something.

"fuck," it was so breathy. louis knew exactly what harry was doing and he couldn't help himself. the older boy brought a hand down to the front of his track pants and slowly palmed his quickly hardening dick. 

"you're twenty fucking years old," he whispered to himself, but he still couldn't help it.

harry moaned again. louder this time and the sound went straight to louis' crotch. he bit his lip and hissed out a breath of air to stop himself from making any noise. fuck harry sounded beautiful. his whimpers seemed to be the only thing louis could hear, they filled the house, and it was almost as if harry didn't know there was someone else there.

louis wanted to know what got the boy so damn horny.

he decided to picture him. laying back, louis pulled his, now fully hard, dick from his pants. he made a mental image of harry, spread out, on the bed, one small hand around his pretty cock. louis imagined that harry's cock would be pink and twitching in his palm, wet and begging for release. fuck. he stroked himself once, twice and saw some precome slip down the head. all the while, harry was still moaning and whining.

then the sounds changed. he heard a little grunt of pleasure that could only mean one thing. and, oh god, louis didn't think he could get any more turned on. harry was fucking fingering himself. louis gripped the bedsheets next to him tightly. he pictured one spit slicked finger entering harry's puffy, waiting hole, his face contorting in immense pleasure and a small whimper escaping his lips. louis' brow furrowed as he tried to drag out his session as much as possible.

his hand was moving faster now, pumping and flicking over his cock. it made a slight slapping sound from how wet he'd become, but louis didn't care. harry couldn't hear him, there was no way. that was a time when the older boy praised the god that had given him the ability to be quiet during sex.

suddenly, he said a word. it was almost indistinguishable, but louis desperately wanted to know what he'd said.

"fuck!" it was loud and shrieky. hot and fucking wrecked. louis' stomach tightened but he grabbed the base of his dick. no. he wouldn't come yet. he wouldn't come until harry did.

"ungh," he groaned and after a probably well-aimed thrust of his fingers (which louis expected there to be three inside him now), he yelled, "daddy!"

fuck. louis could come, he really could. but he willed himself not to. and harry didn't stop moaning daddy's name. ugh, he wished he could be the one in his mind right now, having harry imagine him thrusting deep into his tight hole.

"daddy, daddy, daddy," he chanted, obviously close to orgasm, and louis had to let out a slight grunt. he couldn't contain himself any longer.

and then harry was coming. it was clear. his moans reached a point where anyone in the street could hear him, loud and shaky and high pitched. louis was coming, too, shooting thick and white over his hand and shirt. his whole body shook and tensed, his stomach bursting in immense whirlwinds of pleasure. louis didn't think he'd ever come so hard in his life.

then he heard soft footsteps padding down the hall. harry was walking towards his room. shit. he quickly stripped off his shirt and wiped his messed hand on the fabric. he tucked himself back into his trackies and pulled out his phone. just in time, too.

harry opened the door and the first thing louis saw was the tears. he was crying?

"you alright, hun?"

harry sniffled, "i did something naughty."

fuck, the innocence was enough to get louis going for round two, "what was it? sure it wasn't that bad."

"i touched," he whimpered and, oh, louis already knew, "i touched at someone else's house and i made a mess."

"that's okay, dear," it was more than okay, "i'll help you clean up before lottie gets back."

"thank you."

and, my god, he had made a mess. there was a small bottle of lube open and spilled on the bedsheets, and harry's come was splattered alongside it.

he burst into tears again.

"hey," louis gave him a quick hug, feeling almost guilty about how he'd gotten off to an underage boy's moans, "it's alright, it happens to everyone."

harry looked up through his lashes, "is that why you're shirtless, louis? were you doing the same?"

fuck.

"maybe, darling, but let's not worry about that. we have to clean up, okay?"

"yeah."

they stripped the bed, put the sheets out for a wash and placed some new ones on. they also decided to play it off as harry being sick all over her bed. both boys liked that idea.

-

since that day, louis had been getting off to the thought of harry every night. he hadn't had so many consecutive orgasms since he was 15. afterwards, he always felt disgusting, but louis really couldn't stop himself. 

over dinner one night lottie made a revelation.

"harry has a crush on you."

louis nearly spat out his mouthful of tea, "what?"

"yeah," she shrugged, "he wanted me to ask you out for him."

"why doesn't he ask me himself?" louis smirked.

she smiled, "he'd nervous, but he does really like you. apparently, after he was sick that day he thought you were the sweetest person ever."

louis' stomach twisted at the thought of that day. when harry came so hard in his house. that boy was making him insanely sexually frustrated.

"can i have his number?"

lottie giggled, "sure."

-

one week later, lottie was staying with her sisters, and louis was anxiously pacing his house. harry would be there in 10 minutes. was everything ready? did he look nice? would harry look nice? would harry make him hard again?

then the doorbell rang. louis tried his best to be calm as he opened the door and hugged the small boy before him.

"hello, darling," he said quietly upon embrace with harry.

"hey, lou."

gosh, he looked pretty. his hair was pulled back in a messy bun, he was wearing black skinny jeans that made his thighs look absolutely ravishing and his top was a pink button up. a pink button up with the top three buttons undone.

"you look good," louis sighed, carding a hand through the strands of hair outlining his face.

"thanks," he giggled, "could say the same about you."

louis lead his date inside the house, looking around as a last clean check.

"place looks nice," he said, "is this what happens when lottie isn't here."

louis laughed, "sometimes."

"i like it," harry plopped down on the couch, "i like it a lot."

"i like you a lot," louis smirked as harry looked embarrassed.

"really?"

"yeah."

louis sat down next to him and harry suggested watching a movie. the mutually decided on love, actually and ordered some pizza.

halfway through the movie, harry leaned into louis' chest, "wanna cuddle."

louis chuckled, and who was he to deny the most gorgeous boy in the world what he wanted? he draped an arm across harry's shoulders. the two fit perfectly together like that for quite a while. that was until harry started palming louis through his jeans.

"h- harry?" he stuttered upon feeling the pressure of a hand on his dick, "what are you doing?"

"been thinking, daddy," he whispered, sitting up to pause the film and look louis straight in the eye, "been thinking about you ever since that day i was here."

louis exhaled, "yeah?"

harry nodded frantically, "yes, daddy. can't stop touching myself. get so horny for you." he brought a hand down to the front of his trousers and moaned.

"fuck."

harry's eyes were blown wide and he began to breathe heavily, "i want you so bad, please, daddy."

"harry w- we can't-"

"why!" he whined, "i don't care that i'm young, daddy, i just want your cock!"

that sent louis over the edge. he surged forwards and connected their lips, harry's tasting like sweetness and a little bit of pizza. he moaned, high in his throat, the sound so familiar to louis, and grabbed every piece of skin he could possibly reach. 

both shirts were removed, fast as lightning, and harry was suddenly on his knees. louis stood in front of him, harry's head right in front of his straining cock.

"want it?"

"want it."

"want me to fuck your face?"

harry looked like he was going to collapse, "yeah please."

so louis yanked down his jeans and underwear in one go and grabbed the back of harry's head.

"wait!" he shrieked. the boy pulled out his hair tie and shook out that gorgeous, long hair. just when louis thought he couldn't get any more delicious, "it's fucking big."

louis took it as a 'go ahead' when harry gazed up at him, eyes wide and lips parted. he thrust forward into that sinful, waiting mouth. he moaned, deep and low as his cock immediately hit the back of harry's throat. harry moaned too, and the vibrations sent a wonderful spike of pleasure up louis' half-hard dick.

"fuck."

louis could see harry rubbing himself violently down below and the image made him even harder, quickly on the way to full. he pulled back to let harry breathe. the young boy looked wrecked already. lips red and raw, eyes dark and teary. fuck. louis wanted to be inside him. 

so he pushed back in, now as hard as hard can be, with much force. harry squeezed his eyes shut, only to look back up at louis with determination.

he was going to ruin this kid.

so he started thrusting. hard and fast. harry was loving it, it was obvious. tears were streaming down his pretty, pale face, and his hands were now working to undo the constrictive jeans adorning his legs.

"ugh," louis grunted when harry managed to flick his tongue over his slit. that felt really good. he pulled out.

"go on," he demanded, "do what you wanna."

harry grinned and coughed raspily. he took his own dick in his left hand and louis' in his right. he began to pump both, loving the feeling of skin on skin, and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. harry sucked hard, pushing the tip of his tongue right into the slit. louis' hips stuttered as the most wonderful sensation flew through his bones. 

harry gave him the most stunning blowjob ever. he moved up the girth smoothly and seemed to not gag at all. fuck, louis was going to come, he really was.

"h- haz," he rasped, "i'm gonna come."

harry let his head fall backwards and opened his mouth wide. he jerked louis off quickly until he was spilling onto his face.

come covered harry's cheeks, nose and lips. he really liked that feeling. the feeling of being marked in a way that no one had ever marked him before. he stuck out his tongue and licked off the stuff he could reach. louis went weak at the knees.

"please," he whimpered, voice sounding ruined from the intense blowjob he'd just given.

louis gazed down. harry's cock was nearly as swollen and red as his lips and he felt awful about leaving him that close.

"hands and knees, baby, on the couch."

the younger boy obliged pliantly. louis loved how obedient he was and crawled in behind him. he leaned down and pressed a kiss to harry's lower back. after pulling his jeans off his legs, louis nearly did a fucking double take. 

harry was wearing these little black panties, lace and cotton and desire. louis' cock twitched in interest, and he didn't even know he could get hard again that fast.

"these are pretty."

"wore them just for you, daddy," harry moaned.

"i see," louis pressed a kiss to one of his ass cheeks, "you have such a nice ass baby, don't you?"

harry groaned, "mmm."

"do you want me to eat it?"

"yes, fuck, yes please."

louis sucked a nice purple bruise onto the juncture between his ass and thigh, before pulling the panties down. 

he licked a stripe from harry's balls to his hole, eliciting a loud cry from the boy under him. louis poked and prodded at the tight ring of muscle 'til harry relaxed enough for him to enter. he was so tight around his tongue, and louis couldn't even imagine how wonderful he'd feel around his cock.

harry tugged on his cock as louis licked and sucked at his hole. it felt incredible. he knew he was going to come soon, the feeling was almost unbearable.

"d- daddyyyy!" he screamed, "can i c- come plea- ease."

louis pulled back for a second, "yes, baby. come."

and he did. harry came so hard that his whole body convulsed, keening into the mouth that was all over his ass. louis felt him clench around his tongue and it was the best feeling- knowing he'd made harry feel so good.

"good, darling?"

harry breathed deeply and nodded, "yeah."

"turn over. i'm gonna make you come so hard you can't walk tomorrow," louis said in a sultry voice. harry moaned and turned over as louis said.

"daddy?" he whispered.

"yes?"

harry held up his hand. it was covered in come.

"what're you gonna do about it, honey?"

he grinned cheekily and trained his eyes to louis'. the young boy lifted his hand to his mouth and licked all the come off. fuck. he looked delectable. harry then grabbed louis' cheek and pulled him down into a slick kiss. he could taste him and his come was sweet. louis wasn't even surprised either, because everything about harry was sweet.

"you're not as innocent as you look."

he giggled. fucking giggled.

"gonna fuck you now."

he gasped, "yes daddy, please."

louis scrambled out of the lounge and into his bedroom. he hastily grabbed a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube and two condoms just in case. when he returned, harry was leisurely stroking his hardening cock. louis bit his lip and smirked.

"don't touch."

harry looked up, "why?"

"because daddy said," louis loved this part. the dominant part. he loved making harry fall apart.

harry whined and kicked at the couch under him, long legs stretching out, but let go of his dick nonetheless. louis sat on his knees in front of harry, one finger already covered in the pink-tinged lube.

"you ready, babe?" louis asked. he needed to make sure harry really was okay with this.

"yeah," he said, "but be careful cos i- i've never done this before."

he was a fucking virgin. of course he was! louis smiled, trying to calm him down, "that's fine, harry. you've fingered yourself though, yeah?"

"yeah."

"it'll feel just the same, i promise."

"but then bigger, right?" he looked up, anxious.

louis nodded, "just a bit."

laughing, the younger boy shook his head, "a lot bigger, lou. don't be so modest."

and then one finger was in his ass and harry was writhing and covering his mouth to stop the noises he was making. every time louis pressed his finger in, he'd emit a little "uh" sound. it was stunning. then there were two thin digits stretching him open. the 16-year-old was so sensitive, it made louis drool. 

when three fingers were in and it just wasn't enough anymore, louis reached down to grab a condom. he ripped it open with his teeth and harry smiled, his green eyes almost black with undeniable lust. when the condom was rolled on, nice and snug, louis coated his cock in lube.

"ready?" he lined up with harry's hole.

"ready."

and that was all the older boy needed before he was pushing into the tight heat. harry's body engulfed him like the two were made to fit together, it was so warm and hard and-

"fuck!" harry gasped. louis could tell he was uncomfortable so he stopped his movements.

"got all the time in the world, baby," he said.

"no," harry moaned, throwing his head back, "like the pain."

louis was taken aback, "you like it"

"yes," he pulled the older one down to suck on his neck, "ungh, love it."

so louis thrust forward quickly. harry's response was unreal. his stomach visibly clenched and his thighs trembled. but the sound he made was the best part. it was a high whine of something along the lines of "uh" "ow" and "daddy."

louis was in fucking heaven.

he pounded into harry relentlessly, causing immense pleasure for the both of them. he immediately knew that neither of the pair was going to last long. harry was crying out and fucking himself back on louis' cock, and it was the hottest thing the latter had ever seen. he bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood, as he watched harry's face go from expression to expression to expression.

"daddy!" he shrieked, and louis knew he'd hit his prostate. he aimed up, just as the last thrust, and pushed in again. harry kept making these gorgeous moaning sounds with every slap of their hips and louis' head began to cloud.

"i- i'm gonna c- c- come again- daddy!" he screeched. louis smirked and bit down on his sensitive neck. harry's hole clenched obscenely and then he was shooting all over his own chest, coming untouched. louis watched as his little cock spurted out all it had and it brought him teetering on the edge of his own orgasm.

"fuck, harry," was the last thing he got out before he was pushing forward as hard as he could and filling the condom. his body felt numb and tingly, and the only thing filling his senses was harry harry harry. then he couldn't keep himself up anymore as his body turned to jelly and flopped down onto the smaller boy below him.

harry laughed, "that tired?"

"mm," louis nodded into his chest.

"me too."

"what are we going to tell lottie?"

"she doesn't have to know, does she?" harry smiled sleepily, not worrying about his come coated chest right then.

louis grinned and sat up slightly to kiss him. harry was so content with his plump lips intertwining with louis' thin ones that he didn't notice how tired he was until he yawned. louis chuckled as warm air filled his mouth.

"wanna sleep?"

"yeah."

"clean up?" louis suggested.

"not yet," harry replied, flipping them over so he could sleep on louis' chest, not caring about the fact they were on a couch.

"goodnight darling."

he giggled, "night daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! comment and leave kudos if you did. 
> 
> alyssa xxx


End file.
